Toy Box
}}Toy Box is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in toy box, it features champions as toys that came to life. Lore "Other figures sold separately! I'll stop... I'll-uh, I'll stop."| }} toy chest is brimming with priceless treasures, but when no one's home, his toys take on a life of their own... ;Toy Owners * * * ;Toys * * * * * * * * History Academy Adventures What does a day in the life of Academy Ahri, Darius, Ekko, and Vlad look like? Wonder no longer! We collaborated with Gutter Rat, a wickedly talented community creator, to bring the students’ school shenanigans to life.Community Collab Comics Collection Olaf vs Everything Welcome to our latest community comics collab, Olaf vs. Everything, in which everyone's favorite Freljordian berserker recklessly hacks, and slashes his way across the known League Universe! Tom Barton, artist extraordinaire, helps us answer questions you never knew you had, like who would win in a fight, Olaf or Trundle? And can Olaf take down a giant jungle monster? What about Seahunter Aatrox? And because we don't want to tease out all the dimension-hopping action, we're releasing the entire season in one Ragnarok-sized blast!Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * Snowdown Showdown event skins were also released along side Sugar Rush and Toy Box themed skins, however these themes has since deviated from the Snowdown Showdown theme into their own separate thematics. * This universe may be connected to , , , , and . ** is a toy rendition of a super hero from the Silver Age skin universe. ** can be seen in and splash arts. * is planned be added by Riot into the Toy Box skin set in future in-game patches.Skins in skin sets update * An alternate version of may be the owner of , and . * This theme was most likely inspired by the franchise. ** would be Andy, the toy owner. ** would be Bonnie, the neighbor child. Both have a lot of imagination when it's come to playing with toys. ** , , presents the dark-character villains or the victims of Sid. *** An can be seen in the splash. Consider her relationship with Tibber, she is more likely the Daisy of the series, the previous owner of the third movie villain toys. ** , , , splash art represent the dog chasing scene. *** would be Scud, an antagonist in the first movie. *** would be the Buzz due to his lore. He is a famous toy like Buzz and the year was Toy Story release year in UK. *** would be Woody due to his lore. He is a rare-toy of the past and is very valuable, following the story of Toy Story 2. * and are skins that were deep in development before they got cancelled, however they are still considered part of this skin theme. ** They were included in V7.2 VPBE and later removed. * Although Toy Box is not a seasonal skin series, a lot of skins in this series came from annual event release. ** came from 2010 Snowdown Showdown. ** came from 2011 Snowdown Showdown. ** , , , came from 2017 April's Fool Day. * The following can be seen in the background of 's splash art: ** Plush toys resembling: *** *** *** *** *** ** A balloon resembling a ** A plane model resembling ROFL Copter ** An inflatable version of ** Wallpaper featuring tattoos ** Pillows referencing Radiant Staff ** A bed sheet featuring and insignias. |-|Skins= Alistar MooCowSkin.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar, Super Kennen, Pug'Maw, and Renektoy Amumu SewnChaosSkin.jpg|Sewn Chaos Amumu and Blitzcrank Gnar DinoSkin HD.jpg|Dino Gnar Gangplank ToySoldierSkin.jpg|Toy Soldier Gangplank Nunu GrungySkin.jpg|Grungy Nunu Orianna SewnChaosSkin.jpg|Sewn Chaos Orianna Poppy RagdollSkin.jpg|Ragdoll Poppy Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Moo Cow Alistar turnable| |-|Gallery= Cats Versus Dogs Syndra Ult.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Syndra Ult" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) Cats Versus Dogs Three Wolf Moon.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Three Wolf Moon" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) ToyBox 2017 Splash Concept 01.jpg|Toy Box 2017 Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) ToyBox 2017 Splash Concept 02.jpg|Toy Box 2017 Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) ToyBox 2017 Splash Concept 03.jpg|Toy Box 2017 Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) ToyBox 2017 Splash Concept 04.jpg|Toy Box 2017 Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Alistar MooCow concept 01.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Alistar MooCow concept 02.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Alistar MooCow concept 03.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Alistar MooCow Chroma concept 01.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Chroma Concept (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Alistar MooCow model 01.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Alistar MooCow Statue Model 01.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Alistar MooCow Statue Model 02.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gnar Dino Model 01.png|Dino Gnar Model Gnar Dino Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dino Gnar Splash Concept 1 Gnar Dino Splash Concept 02.jpg|Dino Gnar Splash Concept 2 Gnar Dino Splash Concept 03.jpg|Dino Gnar Splash Concept 3 Gnar Dino Splash Concept 04.jpg|Dino Gnar Splash Concept 4 Gnar Dino Splash Concept 05.jpg|Dino Gnar Splash Concept 5 Gnar Dino Splash Concept 06.jpg|Dino Gnar Splash Concept 6 Gnar Dino Splash Concept 07.jpg|Dino Gnar Splash Concept 7 Gnar Dino Splash Concept 08.jpg|Dino Gnar Splash Concept 8 Gnar Dino Promo.jpg|Dino Gnar Promo Kog'Maw Pug'Maw Concept 01.jpg|Pug'Maw Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Youn) Kog'Maw Pug'Maw Concept 02.jpg|Pug'Maw Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Youn) Kog'Maw Pug'Maw Model 01.jpg|Pug'Maw Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Nunu Update Grungy Concept 01.jpg|Grungy Nunu & Willump Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) Nunu Update Grungy Concept 02.jpg|Grungy Nunu & Willump Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) Orianna SewnChaos Concept 01.jpg|Sewn Chaos Orianna Concept (by Riot Artist Rita 'RitaLux' Lichtwardt) Poppy VU Ragdoll concept.jpg|Ragdoll Poppy Update Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Renekton Renektoy concept 01.jpg|Renektoy Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Youn) Renekton Renektoy concept 02.jpg|Renektoy Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Youn) de:Spielzeugkiste (Skinreihe) Category:Gnar Category:Gangplank Category:Kog'Maw Category:Renekton Category:Orianna Category:Poppy Category:Alistar Category:Amumu Category:Blitzcrank Category:Kennen Category:Alternate Universe Category:Toy Box Category:April Fools Day Category:Snowdown Showdown